jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphonso Johnson
Alphonso Johnson (born 2 February 1951) is an American jazz bassist, who has been influential since the early 1970s. video:Alphonso Johnson Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Johnson started off as an upright bass player, but switched to the electric bass in his late teens. Beginning his career in the early 1970s, Johnson showed innovation and fluidity on the electric bass. He sessioned with a few jazz musicians before landing a job with Weather Report, |accessdate =15 July 2011}} taking over for co-founding member Miroslav Vitous. His playing was featured on the Weather Report album Mysterious Traveller (1974), on the songs "Cucumber Slumber" and "Scarlet Woman". Johnson appeared on two more albums Tale Spinnin' (1975) and Black Market (1976) for Weather Report before he would leave the band to work with drummer Billy Cobham. During 1976-77 he recorded three solo albums as a band leader, for the Epic label, in a fusion-funk vein. Johnson was one of the first musicians to introduce the Chapman Stick to the public. His knowledge of the instrument nearly landed him a lucrative job with Genesis as the replacement for guitarist Steve Hackett, who had quit Genesis in 1977. Being more of a bassist than a guitarist, Johnson instead recommended his friend ex-Sweetbottom guitarist and fellow session musician Daryl Stuermer, who would go on to remain a member of Genesis's touring band for the rest of their existence. Johnson was one of two bass players on Phil Collins's first solo album, ''Face Value'', in 1981. In early 1982, Johnson joined Grateful Dead member Bob Weir's side project Bobby and the Midnites. He would reunite with Weir in 2000, playing bass in place of Phil Lesh on tour with The Other Ones. He has also performed fusion versions of Grateful Dead songs alongside Billy Cobham in the band Jazz Is Dead. In 1983, he performed on the hit title track from Jeffrey Osborne's Stay with Me Tonight album. He then played in the Latin/rock band Santana in 1985-1989. Later in 1996, Johnson toured Europe and Japan with composer and saxophonist Wayne Shorter, pianist James Beard, drummer Rodney Holmes, and guitarist David Gilmore. Since the fall of 2011 he has been working toward a Music Education degree at the Department of Music at California State University, Northridge. Children He also has two sons named Myles Ramon and Malcolm Ra Johnson, who are following in their father's footsteps as artists. Myles is studying to become a film director and Malcolm is attending The Academy of Art to graduate as an illustrator. The two are working together on a graphic novel project labeled "Roof Top Jazz". Discography As leader *''Moonshadows'' (1976), Epic *Yesterdays Dreams (1976), Epic *''Spellbound'' (1977), Epic As sideman With Weather Report * Mysterious Traveller (1974) * Tale Spinnin' (1975) * Black Market (1976) With Eddie Henderson * Sunburst (Blue Note, 1975) With George Duke / Billy Cobham Band * Live on Tour in Europe (Atlantic 1976) With Rod Argent * Moving Home (1978) With Phil Collins * Face Value (Virgin 1981) With Bob Weir * Bobby & The Midnights (Arista 1981) * Where the Beat Meets the Street (Columbia 1984) With Santana (band) * Beyond Appearances (Columbia, 1985) * Abraxas Pool (Miramar, 1994) References External links *The Alphonso Johnson official website Category:Bassists